Anxiety disorders are a prominent mental health burden, affecting more than 40 million American adults annually. However, current diagnostic models of anxiety disorders are lacking in their relations to neurophysiological models of associated negative valence systems. Researchers trained in trans-disciplinary approaches, including integrating multiple levels of analysis within a study, are needed. The primary purpose of the current project is to provide the training necessary for the PI to conduct trans-disciplinar research integrating neurophysiological and psychological constructs. The project itself will be focused on a robust, malleable risk factor of anxiety pathology - anxiety sensitivity physical concerns (ASPC) - and the underlying neural mechanisms of this risk factor. The proposed project aims to validate previously identified neural indicators, or biomarkers, of ASPC, and to determine the efficacy of a brief ASPC intervention on mitigating these ASPC biomarkers. Several biomarkers have been tentatively identified using event-related potentials (ERPs) measured using electroencephalography (EEG) methods. These include elevated negative electrical waves peaking at around 350-400ms (AN380) and elevated positive waves peaking around 110-160ms (P1) on an emotional Stroop paradigm, as well as elevated positive waves peaking around 300 to 500ms (P3) on the No go trials of a Go/No go paradigm. The relations between self-reported ASPC and these biomarkers will be examined to validate the use of these biomarkers in capturing ASPC on a neurophysiological level. It is expected that strong relations will be found between self-reports of ASPC and the AN380, P1, and P3 ERPs. The second and final aim of the proposed project is to determine whether these ASPC biomarkers are amenable to intervention in much the same way that self-reports of ASPC are. Using a previously validated ASPC intervention, 30 participants will be randomly assigned to one of two conditions, an anxiety sensitivity education and reduction training (ASERT) condition, or a physical health and education training (PHET) condition. The intervention will consist of a baseline appointment, an intervention appointment, and follow-up appointments, held one week and one month after the intervention. EEG methodology will be used to collect biomarker information at baseline and at one week and one month follow-up. It is expected that significant attenuations across the ASPC biomarkers will occur at one week follow-up and these attenuations will be maintained at one month follow-up. These findings would provide a crucial bridge between cognitive-behavioral expressions of ASPC and the underlying neural dysfunctions that serve to maintain these maladaptive expressions. The most important aspects of the proposed project will be in the training that the primary investigator (PI) will receive. Training in the proposed project will provide the PI with the necessary skills to design and conduct effective randomized controlled trials and to integrate neurophysiological approaches into future work.